Crossover
by La Nanita
Summary: Sirius Black and Harry Potter fall through a mysterious veil and into a galaxy far, far away where new friends, new foes, and new powers await. HPSW crossover. Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:** Years ago, when I read my first fanfiction, the idea for a Star Wars/ Harry Potter Crossover planted itself in my head. I wrote it down and stashed it away, only to find it years later in a junk drawer. I decided to dust it off and post it, even though I have no business posting a new story when _Loveseat_ hasn't been updated in ages. (_Loveseat readers, I'm sorry, but I _have been working on it…I'm just stuck.) Anyway, here it is, for what it's worth.

**Beyond the Veil**

Chapter One: _Crossover_

* * *

_It seemed to take Sirius an age to fall. His body curved in a graceful arch as he sank backward through the ragged veil. _

_Harry saw the look of mingled fear and surprise on his godfather's wasted once-handsome face as he fell through the ancient doorway and disappeared._

Without thinking, Harry threw himself through after Sirius. "Harry, no!" Remus shouted, but he was too late; they were gone.

* * *

Mace Windu's talks with Master Yoda were usually enlightening and relaxing, but this one was anything but. Wearily leaning on his cane, Yoda said very quietly," More is here than we can know. Clouded is the Force. Troubling it is." As soon as the words left his mouth, two men quite literally fell from the sky. Or at least the ceiling. They landed in a pile of tangled limbs at the Masters' feet. For a split second, a ragged black veil could be seen above them fluttering wildly, as if in a high wind. Then lightning-quick, it disappeared.

With Jedi reflexes, Mace and Yoda ignited their lightsabers. Within moments, they'd both come to the conclusion that there was little danger as both beings were unconscious, but alive Mace confirmed. They were both strangely dressed humanoids, wearing robes surprisingly similar to the dress of a Jedi. One appeared to be a teenager, the other middle-aged.

Master Windu turned and addressed Yoda with a raised brow. Although several questions were jockeying for position in his head, the first one he asked was, "What do we do with them?"

Yoda replied, calm and in control as ever," Take them to the Healers we will, then see what we can discover we shall."

* * *

**Author's Note: **So, what do you think? Worth continuing? I think I have chapter two lying around here somewhere… But if I don't get any positive feedback, I won't bother.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:** Wow, I got a lot of positive feedback, way more than I expected. So here's the second chapter, totally re-written as I couldn't find the original. Thanks to everyone who reviewed: this chapter's for you.

* * *

**Beyond the Veil**

Chapter Two: _Strangers_

Mace and Yoda kept the appearance of the two strangers a total secret, so, naturally, everyone knew about it. Stories jetted through the temple faster than rogue rockets. In the halls, Padawans chatted excitedly:

"_I_ heard they were stowaways; they've been hiding in the temple for years!"

"No, that's not right. "I _saw _them appear out of thin air. It was like magic!"

Truth is stranger than fiction.

In private quarters, knights and even Masters conversed about the strangers, sharing thoughts about the appearance and the strange new presence in the Force… Oblivious to it all, Harry lay in the Healers ward, perfectly unconscious.

-

The first time Harry woke up, it was to find an ancient looking green… creature (his mind would not permit using the word alien) staring down at him. He'd handled house-elves and even goblins, but in his supreme disorientation, this was just too much. He screamed and promptly passed out.

"Perhaps, we should let them wake up alone?" Mace Windu said, barely containing a smile.

"Perhaps," Yoda harrumphed as he followed Mace and the on-call Padawan out the door. "Anyway, make arrangements for them we must."

-

With a deft lunge and a practiced flick of the wrist, Anakin Skywalker's lightsaber flipped through the air and right into Obi-wan Kenobi's hand. Anakin groaned and gave a very un-Jedi like pout.

"You're not focused on defending yourself, Padawan. You must learn there is more to dueling than attacking."

"Yes, Master," Anakin responded grumpily.

Obi-wan allowed himself a small smile, "Again," he said, tossing Anakin his lightsaber. Just as the two assumed their first position, Master Kenobi received a call on his comm.

"Master Windu? Yoda's quarters? Yes, we're on our way."

Obi-wan set off at a brisk walk, beckoning for Anakin to follow. "What's going on?" Anakin asked as he fell into step beside Obi-wan.

With a roguish smile, he replied, "We're about to find out."

-

The next time Harry awoke, there was no old alien in his face. Actually, he was quite alone except for the sole occupied bed across from his. Groggily, Harry wondered where he was. He blearily opened his eyes and was confronted with an eye-watering whiteness. The hospital wing maybe? He couldn't remember getting there. In fact, the last thing he remembered was …_Sirius…the veil!_

Harry sat up and his eyes flew open. He felt more than looked for his glasses, finding them lying on a bedside table among an assortment of what he assumed were medicines. But he saw none of the familiar pill bottles or even potion vials. The table was cluttered with futuristic looking capsules that resembled cast-offs from a movie set.

"What the…"Harry muttered.

Harry panned the room and what he saw far from comforted him. High-tech gadgets and gizmos lined the walls. There were glass-covered cabinets full of capsules similar to the ones on his table. The far wall was taken up by a large panel covered in blinking lights and buttons. Absently, Harry thought an astronaut would feel right at home. He didn't recognize anything; everything was foreign, but Harry had been hurt enough times to know an infirmary when he saw one.

Looking around the room and trying to figure out where he was was starting to make Harry's head hurt, so he let his gaze drop down. Out of curiosity, he pulled back the corner of the thin white blanket covering him and found his clothes had been changed. He was wearing an odd assortment of heavy shirts and robes. Harry longed for his Hogwarts robes, even a pair of jeans and a t-shirt, anything familiar in a place so foreign. Sighing, Harry slumped back against his pillows.

On the other side of the room, Sirius had been idly watching Harry take in his surroundings. "So, where do you think we are?" he asked playfully.

"Sirius?"

"As always."

Harry smiled to himself, at least he wasn't alone. "Any ideas?" Sirius asked again.

"No idea." And at the moment, it didn't seem to matter that he had no idea where he was. Sirius was there with him.

* * *

**Author's Note:** So, there you go. A little longer chapter this time, but not as long as I'dve liked. Please, review! 


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: **Wow. This story has gotten a lot of positive feedback! Almost more than I know what to do with. That's the main reason for this update, all my other stories have been sadly neglected. But I'm excited about this chapter and I hope you will be too.

Chapter Three: _Mission Assignment_

* * *

_I don't believe this. _This_ is our new mission? We're Jedi__ not babysitters!_

_Control __yourself__Padawan_Obi-wan automatically chastised through their mental bond.

_Yes, __Master_came Anakin's equally automatic reply.

Obi-wan then turned his attention to Masters Yoda and Windu. "I'm sorry Masters, I don't think I quite understand; what is it you want us to do, exactly?"

This time, it was Master Windu who responded. "You've no doubt heard of the two…charges the Temple has taken in---"

"The Strangers?" Anakin interrupted, "I thought that was just youngling talk." At his outburst, all three Masters' heads swung to stare at him, faces in varying stages of amusement.

"Sorry Masters," Anakin said, eyes downcast. Windu gave what would have been a smile, but came off more like a grimace and continued, "It is true that a boy and a man…appeared here yesterday under…curious conditions…"

"Appeared?" Obi-wan asked, "Curious conditions?"

Yoda said by way of answer, "Details now we do not have. Other matters attend to Master Windu and I must." Anakin unknowingly sent a stirring of curiosity across his training bon. His Master felt it in addition to his own.

Finally, Mace came out and said, "Basically, Master Yoda and I are asking you to watch over these strangers. Take them in, teach them, help them adjust."

"Surely, Masters, if that is what you ask of us, that is what we will do."A question, half his and half Anakin's came to his lips. "But why not just give them a shower and a hot meal and help them to their homeplanet?"

Again, that almost-smile came to Mace's face. "When you meet them, you'll know they are no ordinary strangers."

"And when is that?" Obi-wan asked politely enough.

At that time, Mace's comm beeped. He brought it to his ear and listened for a moment. "Thank you," he said into the comm. and then to Obi-wan, "You can meet them right now if you just follow us." Without hesitation, he and Master Yoda began walking to the Healers ward. In the space of an instant, Anakin and Obi-wan shared a questioning glance. Apparently, neither had the answer. Side-by-side, they turned and followed.

As they walked, the Masters took turns briefing the Kenobi-Skywalker team about the appearance of the strangers and on the very few details they'd managed to discern. The strange apparition that seemed to hover in midair, their strange yet similar dress, and even the sticks the strangers were clutching. But, Anakin never was one to pay attention to mission briefs; in fact, he was notorious for completely disregarding them. In one case, he'd almost cause an inter-galactic incident because of his inattentiveness, a fact he was sure Obi-wan would never let him forget. As the Masters' voices faded into the background, Anakin lost himself in thought, thinking bitterly of his friends and the exciting inter-planetary missions they'd been assigned. Here he was stuck on Coruscant babysitting off-worlders. The injustice! Wallowing as he was in self-pity, he completely failed to notice the strange new force-signatures growing stronger by the second.

* * *

**Author's Note: **I don't like short chapters, but they have a way of ending themselves. As a matter of curiosity, do you guys prefer short chapters and quick updates, or would you rather wait for longer chapters? The review button beckons! 


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four: **_Introductions_

As Anakin, Obi-wan, Mace and Yoda drew steadily nearer the Healers' Ward, Harry and Sirius sat in their beds, no closer to figuring out where they were. They both firmly agree that the veil was responsible for their…unplanned vacation as it was the last thing either of them remembered, but they couldn't for the life of them figure out _where_ they were. For a few minutes, they jokingly suggested possibilities (America? Mars?) mostly because it kept their minds from wandering and touching upon much more serious thoughts like _how would they get back? Would they _ever_ get back?_

Sirius had said wit little of his casual sarcasm, "Well, if this is death, it's not that bad." He didn't even try to smile. There were silent after that; both were unknowingly lost in thought about the same two people.

About a minute later, the silence was broken by several voices coming from the other side of the door, one female and at least three male. "They've been treated?" A deep voice asked. The female one replied, "Yes, Master, for the bruises and for shock." "Very good." The deep voice again. Sirius and Harry snapped out of their reveries and their eyes darted to each other. "Wait and see" their eyes said. "There's not much else we can do." They both grabbed their wands and waited.

The door at the end of the corridor slid open (yes _slid_, not _swung_, Harry and Sirius were too surprised by what came _through_ it to ponder how it opened) and in waked the strangest quintet Harry and ever seen. Two men (one white, one black if it matters) and a boy, all dressed in the same heavy robes he and Sirius had been given. It was the last two members of the group that struck Sirius and Harry speechless; one was a three-foot tall, wrinkled, green (alien) creature. He was dressed the same as the three humans, and Harry would have laughed if he hadn't been so freaked out. The last was an average-height alien (it was now the only appropriate word, although on some level of Harry's shocked mind, he wondered if he and Sirius might be the aliens) with blue tinged skin and a tentacle-like growth sprouting from her head. It was decorated with ribbons and jewelry, curving gracefully from her skull to rest curled on her neck. The blue alien bowed respectfully and let herself out, palming open the door. It slid shut behind her with a whir and a snap. Then silence.

Four stared at two. Two stared at four, until, "Feeling better are you?" Yoda asked.

Harry barely swallowed back a shriek of terror and, startled, Sirius asked, "It talks?!"

Several things happened then. Obi-wan's eyebrows shot up, Anakin laughed behind his hand, Mace attempted to keep his face expressionless (and failed) and Yoda, weirdly resembling a ruffled hen, answered the question. "Of course do I!"

"And so do I," Mace said in an effort to diffuse the situation. Harry and Sirius realized he was the owner of the deep voice as he continued, "In fact, we _all_ can speak," he added with the barest hint of a smile. "Well that's good, Sirius retorted, getting out of his bed and starting toward the three men and the alien, "because we've got a lot of questions and we want a lot of answers. Who are _you_ and where are _we_ for starters." It appeared Sirius would go right on interrogating, but Master Windu cut in smoothly, "You are in the Jedi Temple---Healers' Ward to be exact. I am Master Windu, this is Master Yoda, (he gestured to the green alien), Master Obi-wan Kenobi (the other man) and his Padawan, Anakin Skywalker (the boy). Kenobi and Skywalker each smiled and nodded when they were introduced, Anakin in a rather distracted way, as if his attention were elsewhere.

Master Windu continued, "Anakin and Master Kenobi will be your guardians (Sirius crinkled his nose slightly) they have already been briefed and will answer any other questions you most certainly have," Here he paused and inclined his head towards Sirius, the corners of his mouth upturned in a tiny smile. Sirius responded with more of a grimace.

"Right now, however, I'm afraid Master Yoda and I have a meeting we must be getting to." That said, Mace turned, palmed open the door and left, followed closely by Master Yoda. The door slid shut behind them.

As the two walked down the corridor to the council room, Yoda looked up at Mace and asked sagely, "Worried are you? Or curious?

"Both," Mace replied. "Didn't you feel it too?"

Slowly, Yoda nodded.

--

**Author's Note: **So, there's a little bit of a longer chapter for you guys. And guess what: I have even more already written! This just seemed like a good place to end it. Next chapter, we'll see how Harry, Anakin, Obi-wan and Sirius get to know each other and possibly what Harry and Sirius think of the Temple. See you then!

As always, review!


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note:** So, it's been a couple of days since the last chapter. Longest update wait to date. Sorry bout that. Hope the chapter makes up for it… I doubt it…

Chapter Five: _Strange Things_

Mace and Yoda left in their wake another brief awkward silence. "So…Obi-wan is it?" Sirius finally asked. The Jedi Master nodded and asked, "And you are?" For a moment, Sirius hesitated, but then he figured the boy and man in front of him surely weren't wizards and his name wouldn't mean anything to them. Anyway, he had a creeping suspicion he was a long way from home... "Sirius Black" he said finally, moving forward to shake Obi-wan's hand and Anakin's. "Charmed."

Happy they were finally making progress, Obi-wan smiled and asked, "Who is this young man?" Coming from almost any other adult, it would have come off as chastising, but Obi-wan only sounded enthusiastic. Some part of Harry's shocked mind to a liking to Obi-wan, even though they'd just barely met. Harry's eyes quickly flicked to his wand, almost unconsciously. Anakin noted this with vague interest. _What's so special about a stick?_

Harry kicked his feet out of bed, finding they were already clad in boots, and walked to Sirius' side, shook Obi-wan's hand and said, "I'm Harry Potter."

Harry had grown used to people's eyes flicking to his forehead when they met him, even those with the most self-control couldn't stop their eyes widening in surprise, but Obi-wan merely smiled. Anakin didn't even acknowledge him. N o raised eyebrows. Nothing. Interesting.

"Anakin, right?" Harry asked the boy. He nodded once in response. There was another silence, but before it dragged on too long, Sirius said, "Well, now we all know _who_ we are, _where _ did you say we are again?"

"The Jedi Temple," Obi-wan answered. He was surprised to see no hint of recognition on the strangers' faces. It might've been vain of him, but he liked to think the Jedi and, by association, the Jedi Temple were rather popular throughout the galaxy, or at the very least well known. But it appeared neither stranger had even heard of the temple; both Sirius and Harry stared back at him blankly. "Would you like to see more of it?"

Sirius glanced at Harry who gave a small shrug. "Might as well" the shrug said. "Sure, why not?" Sirius replied.

_"Sure, why not?" _Anakin thought. _"These strangers are being offered a tour of the Jedi Temple and all they have to say is 'sure why not?'" _

Both Sirius and Harry back-tracked to pick up their sticks Anakin noticed. Then they followed Anakin and Obi-wan out the door and into the Temple.

-

Harry was well accustomed to being stared at, and he, Sirius, Obi-wan and Anakin got more than their fair share of stares. Sirius and Harry hardly noticed – they gave as well as they got. Both wizards wished they had about eight more sets of eyes. As soon as they were in the hallways, they were bombarded with people and…things. Things neither thought they'd ever see. Never in their wildest dreams. The only thing Harry could compare with was how he'd felt when Hagrid had first brought him through the Leaky Cauldron and into the magic world.

Aliens. There were aliens everywhere! Tall ones, short ones, skinny ones, fat ones, some with extra arms and legs and eyes and ears. There were a few humans thrown into the mix, and all of them were dressed in versions of the same clothes Ani, Obi, Sirius and Harry were wearing, and all of them composed and…at peace? Harry and Sirius didn't quite have the words to describe the calming pulse waves that everything in the Temple seemed to be radiating. They had a different word for the Force. As if the aliens weren't enough, there were also machines and robots everywhere. Short little rounded ones beeping and whirring with flashing lights followed aliens and humans here and there. Taller, gleaming human-like robots walked to and fro with stiff strides. It was all Harry and Sirius could do to keep Obi-wan and Anakin within sight. They walked with a steady, brisk pace, apparently totally unimpressed by things Harry and Sirius thought they'd never see outside a movie screen. And they hadn't even looked outside yet.

Sirius managed to overcome his sensory-overload first. He caught up with Obi-wan and asked in a strangled and weak tone, "But…but they're aliens!" Everywhere!" Obi-wan only looked vaguely bemused. "Well, I suppose we're all aliens. None of us were born on Coruscant. You two are off-worlders for certain, and Anakin here was born on Tatooine.

"Tatooine?"

"Off -_world_ers?"

Obi-wan faltered for a second, trying to decide whether to answer Harry's or Sirius' question first. "Tatooine is my padawan's home-world. Ghastly hot ball of sand if you ask me. 'Off-worlders' are people from different planets, like you."

"From different planets?!" Sirius and Harry asked simultaneously.

"Yes. You two certainly have a lot of questions, don't you?" Obi-wan said.

_A lot of _stupid_ questions, _Anakin thought.

Harry's mouth hung agape in shock, he'd reached his limit it seemed, and his brain had simply refused to accept any more information.

"Okay, let me get this straight," Sirius started, "We're not on earth?"

Obi-wan's eyebrows furrowed slightly. "No. Is that your homeworld? I've never heard of it. Have you, Anakin?" His padawan shook his head.

Harry and Sirius faced each other, eyes full of a look that can only be shared by people very far from home.

**Author's Note:** So there it is. Next chapter, we might get to see what's going on on the other side of the veil. Until then,

La Nanita


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six: _Possibilities _

Dumbledore gazed over his crescent-moon glasses, chin resting on his steepled fingers, a pose he'd assumed countless times in his reign as Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. There was, however one noticeable difference: the trademark twinkle in his eyes was gone. As he surveyed the two students in front of him, his blue eyes appeared hollow, dead. His face showed every one of his hundred and fifty years of age.

Harry Potter's best friend Ron Weasley, a flaming-red head with a temper to match stood up from his chair. Most of Ron's things were hand-me downs from his brothers, but at the moment he _really_ looked the worse for wear. His clothes were torn in and stained, his hair was sticking up at crazy angles, and there were several cuts on his face in addition to the burns on his arms. In a barely controlled voice just under a full shout, he asked Dumbledore, "What do you mean there's a _'possibility'_ he's not dead?"

Harry's other close friend Hermione Granger was only doing slightly better at keeping herself under control, though her eyes were red and fresh tear tracks cut through the grime on her face. After Ron' s outburst, she stood up next to Ron and added, "Professor, if there's the slightest chance he's okay…we have to go…we promised him…." Here Hermione's voice failed her and fresh tears welled in her eyes.

Dumbledore considered the two in silence for a moment then said, "Mr. Weasley, Ms. Granger, please have a seat. Hermione collapsed more than sat, but Ron defiantly remained on his feet. Dumbledore didn't say a word, but his face made it clear he would not continue until Ron sat down.

He sat down.

"Fourteen years ago a prophecy was made about Voldemort…and a boy that would have the power to destroy him."

"You mean Harry." Ron said.

Dumbledore continued, "Interestingly, the prophecy could apply to two boys, but yes, Harry. The prophecy states that Voldemort 'marked Harry as equal' making Harry the only one who could destroy him."

"But if Harry's gone…" Hermione said as realization hit.

Ron finished in a grim growl, "Then Voldemort wins by default."

Dumbledore's sad sigh was all the answer they needed.

Ron almost stood up again but then thought better of it. Instead he said from his chair, "But if that's true, it's just one more reason we have to go! We have to get him back!"

Now it was Dumbledore's turn to get out of his chair. "My dear boy, the greatest minds of the Ministry of Magic have studied the Veil for centuries. Nothing that crosses over has ever returned! I assure you, you cannot wish Harry were safe with us anymore than I do, but the fact remains that Harry could be dead, unable to come back, " here all the strength seemed to leave Dumbledore and he sat back down looking more like an old man than ever. "Or unwilling to."

**Author's Note: **There's no excuse for that exorbitant wait, but I offer this humble chapter and beg for forgiveness. I won't make any promises about the next update, just so I don't break them .

I feel guilty, but I'm still going to go ahead and ask for reviews. Thanks as always for putting up with me,

La Nanita


	7. Chapter 7

_Chapter Seven_: Subtle Dissimilarities

**Author's Note/ Prologue:** Obi-wan and Anakin gave them a tour of most of the building. Well, enough of it. Something warned Obi-wan that the Strangers---Sirius and Harry ---weren't quite ready to see all of it. Obi-wan suggested they all go to their quarters, but Sirius was eager to see more, so Obi-wan asked Anakin to escort Harry while he gave Sirius a more extensive tour. So now we find Harry and Ani alone in their quarters with nothing to do and no choice but to get to know each other.

* * *

"Is this a dream?"

"No."

"Hallucination?"

"No."

"A prank?"

"You think someone could make all _this_ up?" Anakin said, making a gesture with his hand to encompass the Temple.

"I know some very… skilled people." The people Harry was of course thinking of were Fred and George. Harry was just a little embarrassed and confused about the painful "pull" in his chest. Suddenly so far away from home, he ached for something---anything----from Hogwarts or the Burrow. When Harry came back to Earth (ha!), Anakin was just staring at him. To break the silence more than anything else, Harry asked, "So…what _is_ this place?"

"I thought you thought it was a prank?"

"I didn't say I didn't. "

Anakin rolled his eyes. Then, he took a deep breath and tried to find the words to describe the Temple. "Well, I guess you could say it's a sort of training facility. And it's the closest any of us have to a home." For a moment, Anakin's eyes darkened, but it was gone as fast as it came and Harry wasn't even sure he saw it. Anakin continued, "When they're really young, Jedi are…recruited I guess you could say. They come to the Temple to be trained to use the Force."

"So the Temple is kind of like Hogwarts for aliens?"

"What's Hogwarts?" Anakin asked, suspicious. He didn't like the Temple being compared to some kind of blemish.

The Stranger smiled for the first time since he'd arrived as he said, "Hogwarts is a lot similar to your Temple except wizards don't leave home until they're eleven or so and—."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, wait. Wizards? You mean like pointy hat, sparkly robes, magical wands wizards?"

"Hardly any of us wear the hats and the robes are quite tasteful but, yes." Harry replied, just a bit mad he'd been interrupted. "I can accept that aliens exist but you can't believe I'm a wizard?"

Anakin actually laughed a little before saying, "I guess that's fair." Almost against his will he kinda liked this new kid. "So that other guy…"

"Sirius," Harry provided.

"Is he a wizard too?" Harry nodded.

"And let me guess, that stick is your magic wand?"

Harry didn't like the condescending way he said 'stick' or 'magic wand' but he coolly replied, "Actually, it is."

"You know, us Jedi have something a little like that."

"Really?" Harry asked intrigued. This place was starting to seem more and more like Hogwarts.

"Yea," Anakin said with a devilish smirk on his face. Before Harry could even wonder why, Anakin had drawn a bright blue glowing blade. It happened so fast, Harry didn't even see Anakin's hand move. Between one second and the next, the sword just…appeared. Almost like magic.

"Whoa!" Harry exclaimed. He jumped and his chair almost fell backwards, but he kept himself from falling flat on his back through a combination of willpower and luck. "What is that thing?" Against his will, Harry was impressed.

"Oh, this?" Anakin said, relaxed and at ease, as though everyone drew wicked swords of super-concentrated light out of their pockets. "Do you like it? It's called a lightsaber."

Harry daringly leaned forward for a closer inspection. "You mean…"

"Yea."

What Harry had first taken to be merely a ridiculously polished blue sword was actually a blade that was somehow made out of light. Now, Harry wasn't sure what kind of damage that kind of weapon could do, but something about the way Anakin held it told him it would be more rather than less. For the billionth time that day, Harry wondered where the bloody hell he was. But rather than ask more questions (he was starting to hate feeling clueless) he drew his wand.

"Well can your lightsaber do this?" He used the first spell that popped into his head. "_Wingardium __Leviosa__!" _

For half a second, Anakin was surprised that the fruit bowl was levitating, then, he connected the dots. New Force signatures, Master Yoda and Windu acting to weird, giving strangers a tour of the Temple. Harry and Sirius were Force-sensitive. But then why do they need the sticks? All this ran through Anakin's head very quickly. A moment later, he'd slipped back into his mask of bored disinterest. He made a mental note to talk to Obi-wan about it later.

"_I_ don't need my lightsaber or a piece of wood to do that." So saying, he deactivated his 'saber and clipped it into his belt. With an outstretched hand, he directed the bowl of fruit through a lap of the kitchen before setting it back down on the table.

Harry was more than a little miffed. Then he thought of something: yet another link between the magical world and…wherever he was now. He'd seen something very similar to what Anakin had just done. Non-verbal magic. Hogwarts professors did it all the time. In fact, Harry couldn't remember a time when Dumbledore wasted his time saying a spell out loud. Even Voldemort for that matter. He only wasted his breath on Unforgivables and Harry suspected that was just for show. But, not only did Anakin not say a word, he didn't have a wand. Now, Harry himself had done his fair share or wandless magic, but never on purpose. As a kid, magic had sometimes eked out accidentally (and gotten him locked in a cupboard) but Anakin seemed very much in control of what he was doing.

"But…how did you—"

"The Force," Anakin said simply.

Anakin could tell Harry had more questions to ask, but he was saved the trouble of explaining when the door slid open and Obi-wan and Sirius walked in.

Obi-wan smiled and asked, "Who's ready for dinner?"

Four hands shot up in the air. It had been a long day.

* * *

**Author's Note:** So there you go. All of you guys were sniping about longer chapters (some more kindly than others) so I decided to see how long I could stretch this one. Depending on the feedback (or lack thereof) the chapter lengths may stay the same or even get longer. But, of course, if I don't get any reviews, they might go back to 500 words.

Review!

Please and thank you,

La Nanita

**P.S:** As you might've noticed, my specialty is Harry Potter. But, since I'm doing a crossover, I want to do the Star Wars side justice and if there's anyone out there who would like to pre-read chapters and make sure I've got my facts straight or help me make it more realistic, that'd be great. PM me if you're interested.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight: _Reluctance_

* * *

Obi-wan thought it wise to have Harry and Sirius take their first meal in their quarters rather than risk any…incidences in the hall with other Jedi. So he made dinner with the help of Anakin who was muttering the whole time about unfair councils and Jedi-nannies. Obi-wan thought he noted a distinct lack of bitterness and Anakin's eyes often strayed curiously to where their guests sat talking. As Obi-wan chopped Iqarian sharproot, he watched Sirius stride to where Harry was sitting and join him at the table. They immediately bowed their heads together and began to converse in rapid-fire whispers. The Jedi master absently wondered what they were talking about.

"Any ideas about where we are?" Harry asked. It was too painful to add "or how to get back?" Sirius shook his head, saying, "Haven't a clue." But really it's not that bad here once you get past the----"

"Aliens?" Harry supplied.

"Yes and the---"

"Fact that we're probably light-years from home?"

"You know, I was thinking about that…" Sirius paused and Harry looked up inquisitively.

"What if it's not so much a matter of how _far_ we are from home, but how _long_?"

There was a long moment of silence while Harry stared blankly at Sirius, then Harry asked, "What? Has being on this planet already messed up your mind?"

Sirius managed a grin, but then his face took on a more serious look, "I meant what if this planet, Coruscant, _is_ Earth…in the future?"

Just then Obi-wan called from the (kitchen), "Dinner's ready!" And all further conversation was forgotten.

Harry supposed the dinner set before him was the 31st-century version of a hearty balanced meal. There were brownish and greenish chunks of what Harry took to be meat and vegetables respectively. Sitting across from him at the table, Sirius was tucking in with gusto. For a moment Harry eyed his plate apprehensively.

"You gonna eat that?" Anaking asked, so Harry took a bite. It was pretty good. Though he, like any teenage boy teenage boy in his situation stuffed as much good-tasting food into his mouth as possible, Harry was not to be dissuaded from his questioning. After, desert---a sweet-tasting delicacy reminiscent of ice-cream---Obi-wan asked Anakin to clear the table. Harry stood to assist, remnants of the Dursley's home-training. In the kitchen, Anakin was putting dishes into what Harry assumed was some futuristic ultra-efficient dish washer. Harry leaned awkwardly against the counter and asked with all his considerable articulation, "So…"

Anakin finished loading the last dish and straightened to face Harry with an arched brow.

Now that Harry actually had a chance, he wasn't sure what questions he wanted to ask. "What the hell is going on here" was pretty high on his list, but he settled on "How'd you do that trick with the bowl of fruit?"

"Trick?" Anakin asked, and by his tone and the way his eyes were boring into him, Harry knew he'd said the wrong thing.

"Erm, I just thought it was rather cool and I was wondering how you did it?" Harry tried.

Anakin considered Harry for a moment, then deciding he truly meant no disrespect, he curtly replied, "Force manipulation," which, of course, made things as clear as mud for Harry.

"What?"

In the tones of a very impatient pre-school teacher Anakin said," I. Used. The. Force." Then, as an afterthought he added, "Don't tell Obi-wan; he'd kill me."

"Why?"

"Because the Force isn't meant to be used frivolously or for personal gain." Anakin's almost flawless Obi-wan impression was sadly lost on Harry.

"Oh. What _is_ it supposed to be used for?"

"Meditation. Centering. Anchoring."

"Is that all?" Harry asked. Well, how disappointing. Given the choice between magic and meditation, Harry would pick magic any day.

"Yeah. Well that and light-saber duels."

_Now that's more like it, _Harry thought. Anakin, like a lot of things in this place reminded him of someone. Draco Malfoy, maybe? At least in small part. But Harry thought there was something reminiscent of Ron there too. Thinking of his best friend, he felt a pang in his heart that he would never admit to. Right now, his mind was totally saturated, he had too much to think about, but he tucked the information aside to consider later. Things here were different, but at least they were interesting. Very interesting.

At the table where the adults were sitting, Sirius gave a full stretching yawn. "I am beat," he stated. Now that Sirius mentioned it, Harry was pretty tired too. Even by his standards, he'd had quite a day.

Obi-wan stood and said, "Oh, yes, of course. We should _all_ be getting to bed." He gave Anakin a pointed look. The padawan waited until he looked away to roll his eyes. Harry and Sirius were looking confused and expectant. Almost as if they thought beds would appear in front of them, and with all they'd seen in one day, who'd blame 'em?

"We've set up beds for you in some attached quarters. Just through that door there."

Together, Harry and Sirius made their way to said door. There was just a tiny bit of awkwardness after the door whooshed open. Then Obi-wan said, "Good night," and Harry and Sirius returned it slightly awkwardly. Then they were alone on the other side of the door.

"Would it kill you to smile and say 'good night'?" Obi-wan asked exasperatedly.

"Well it might and it might not, Master, but why take the chance?"

The Jedi Master bravely attempted to look stern and disapproving but his small smile shone through. Then he sobered a bit, saying, "Really Anakin, what could they have possibly done to you already?" Obi-wan paused for a moment, watching Anakin sulkily examine his boots. He sighed and continued, "Keep an open mind, you may just find that you have a lot in common."

_Yea, _Anakin thought gazing absently at Harry and Sirius' door. _Fat chance._

"I'm not sure I understand." These were understandably the first words Neville said after being informed of the Prophecy. Ron ran a hand through his hair and gave Hermione a pleading look. She was better at this kind of thing. In fact, she was better at a lot of things.

The three were sitting in a parlor of Number 12 Grimmauld Place, the Head Quarters of the Order of the Phoenix. Hermione did her best to summon a reassuring smile, but it got harder and harder as she became in need of reassurance herself.

"When you were one year old…" Hermione began but Neville uncharacteristically cut her off. "No, I understand that part, even if I don't much like it. When I was a baby, a Prophecy was made that said Harry or me had to kill Voldemort. Now that Harry's out of the picture, everyone's hoping I can just take his place. Is that about right?"

Hermione was taken aback at Nevilles' reaction, she'd gone over this conversation a dozen times in her head and in every scenario, Neville had been first shocked, then thoughtful, then steely determined. She wasn't sure how to react to this Neville. She wasn't sure how to show him how much everyone needed him.

"Neville, it's okay that you're upset, I would be if something like this happened to me. I understand."

Now Neville was on his feet. "No. That's just it. You_ don't_ understand. You, both of you, have been perfect little heroes since first year. Running around after hours and having adventures and saving the day. No one ever made fun of you or played pranks on you." Neville didn't want to say all this, but it had been pent up for so long, it all needed to released as soon as he loosened the cap. "You were Harry Potter's best friends and I was just the loser, the screw up. Now, what? Harry dies so I'm supposed to step up and take his place? Who do you have lined up after me, huh?" He stopped himself there, face red, chest heaving.

"That's not it at all Neville," Hermione whispered as Ron said, "Yea, mate, don't be thick."

"Yea that's me, the thick runner-up," Neville said with genuine venom in his voice. Hermione opened her mouth to say more, but Neville wasn't hearing it. He stalked out of the room and up the stairs. He didn't stop until he reached his room and slammed the door behind him. On the other side, he leaned against his door for a long time, the look in his eyes fading from righteous anger to confusion.

Back in the sitting room, Hermione and Ron's eyes were still locked on the point where Neville had disappeared. "Well that went well."

Hermione managed to glare at him. Ron added. "You, know. Considering."

Yeah. _"Considering" _the wizarding world's shining light had been snuffed out like a candle,things were going quite well.

* * *

**Author's Note**: I am _**so**_ sorry about that horrendous wait. Although I haven't been posting, this story has not been far from my mind. I can guarantee the next wait won't be half as long. Hopefully this chapter gave you enough to think about until next time.

Also, I'm still looking for someone to commit to pre-reading chapter to check for Star Wars-isms to make sure I do that part of the story justice. Leave a review or PM me if you're interested.

Please review.

Always, La Nanita


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine: **

_Reality_

* * *

"My Lord, the boy fell through the Veil. He is lost forever. You have succeeded."

Lucius was aiming for a proud statement but it came out sounding like a question.

"You're right of course, Lucius," Voldemort said softly because the first rule of being a leader as Voldemort was it was to never show weakness. The Dark Lord had a deeply...disturbing feeling. The prophecy said either must die at the hands of the other, and Voldemort had in no way caused the boy's death. Part of the Dark Lord's mind, a part disturbingly reminiscent of Dumbledore, said he was surely being paranoid. It was all over. He'd won. The other part told him that he'd thought it seemed that he'd succeeded several times before, but Potter had always slipped through his fingers. But more concrete in what remained of the Dark Lord's mind was not the twisted logic of the prophecy, but the feeling that wherever Harry Potter had disappeared to, he was not dead.

Not yet.

* * *

_It was dark and quiet, depressingly so. All of __Harry's__ senses were on edge, centered__, anchored,__ and yet stretched outward and away. __Beyond __himself.__ Harry didn't know where he was exactly, only that it felt right. Like this was where he was supposed to be all alo__ng, where he was meant to end up._

_He was walking alone, slowly, quietly__, intent on his goal._

_The windows cut into the dark hallway gave a breath taking panoramic view of the galaxy. Huge, ominous-looking planets loomed among innocent twinkling stars. Harry never slowed in his advance. Stea__dy and invisible, a silent breeze._

_Harry sensed he was getting closer and, as if on cue, the hallway suddenly ended and gave way to a cavernous hall. A throne room for the most cruel and malicious dictator, the Emperor, the Master of the __Sith_

_The huge chair slowly began to turn around. Harry braced himself, for what he was not sure. But, he needn't have bothered, the chair was empty. For just a split second, Harry was confused, thrown off balance. In an instant, he had whipped around. _

_Red._

_Red __lightsaber? __Red eyes?__Both?__Harry couldn't be sure. The only thing that mattered was the red hot pain, and his need for it all to end._

Harry awoke abruptly the next morning and had a major panic attack. Harry's head whipped from side to side, his eyes quickly scanning his unfamiliar surroundings. _Where am I?_ He asked himself, jack-knifing into a sitting position and groping for his glasses. _Where's the dormitory?_ He barely stopped himself from calling out for Ron and Neville and Dean. Then he remembered.

He could have laughed at the fact that just two standard days ago he had woken up in his bed at Hogwarts and gone to class. Since then, so much had happened; so much had changed. Harry felt a strong and sudden sureness that some things would never be the same. He gave a tiny shudder that had nothing to do with the temperature, but the details of his dream were already fast slipping away from him.

* * *

It was a dream. Of this much, Anakin was sure. But it was not an ordinary dream. His rarely were. In the unfettered realm of his sleeping mind, Anakin had seen visions of things that had been, things that were, and things yet to be.

_Some of the same stars that shone in __Harry's__ dream twinkled through __transparisteel__ viewports and, while Anakin felt them in the Force as he felt everything else around him, his attention was somewhere else entirely. The stars were as beautiful as they always were, but Anakin was rather more focused on the __Sith__ Lord in front of him. That and, you know, fulfilling his destiny._

_He must have known Anakin was there. He'd employed all his stealth to silence his footsteps and not give away his position, but a Force signature could not be silenced. Speaking of Force signatures, the __Sith's__ was an odd one. __Anakin hadn't given much thought to meeting and murdering the __SIth__ Lord, but he thought when he did there would be an aura of "evil" about it all. The cloud that hung around the black-robed figure carried a disconcerting sense of familiarity. _

_The __Sith__ still had not turned around. Anakin was incensed that he did not fear or respect him enough to even face him. The young Jedi drew and activated his light saber, hearing the familiar buzz and taking strength from the warmth of the handle in his hand. The __Sith__ didn'__t as much as flinch.__ Anakin felt the waves of amusement rolling off him._

_"You can put that away, young Skywalker. You cannot defeat me." The words sent an icy stab of fear through his heart even as they set his veins aflame. _

_"Who are you?" Anakin asked, furious at himself for how small and scared his voice suddenly sounded. Even since he was a slave child on __Tatooine__, he'd taken comfort in the thought that he'd always be in charge of his destiny, now this Dark Lord was taking away that surety._

_The __Sith__ laughed, a deep rumble. "You already know who I am young Skywalker. That is the reason for your fear."_

_All of Anakin's remaining confidence deserted him in an instant. With a bravery he didn'__t feel, he commanded, "Turn around and face me, you coward!"_

_At the word 'coward', Anakin felt a change in the __Sith__; he'd elicited more than mere agitation or anger. __The __Sith__ was furious. Anakin's keen eyes saw the __Sith's__ hand make the tiniest movement to his __lightsaber__. The feeling was not released into the Force but taken deep inside the __Sith__Power to d__raw upon later; a__ valuable weapon.__ In the next moment, the Dark Lord composed himself and was once again cool, calm and in control._

_There was that disconcerting laughter again, then: "As you wish, young Skywalker."_

Just as the man began to turn, Anakin's eyes flew open and he sat up in bed, whip-crack fast. His heart was pounding and he was drenched in sweat. For just a moment, he was a boy on Tatooine, waking from a bad dream and needing desperately for his mother to tell him everything was alright. The next second, he was a Jedi padawan, trying to forget his morbid fear and fascination and trying to release the dream into the Force like so many before it.

* * *

**Author's Note:** So, there you go. Not a whole lot of plot development ( or was there?). Next time, hopefully we'll get a glimpse of what's going on on the other side of the veil. Until next time, read and Review!

La Nanita


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:** JKR owns Harry Potter and George Lucas owns Star Wars. I'm am neither JKR or George Lucas.

**Author's Note:** I am so sorry for the long wait. They made me wait too. Neville, Ron and Hermione _refused_ to do anything interesting, but Harry and Anakin had some fun…Enough fun to make for the longest chapter yet!

Chapter 10: _Either_ _You Got it, Or You Don't_

* * *

"This is a lightsaber."

So saying, Anakin ignited the brilliant blue blade in his right hand.

They were in the Jedi-training room. Sirius and Obi-wan were stationed in the stall across from them. Harry glanced back at them occasionally They were meditating, or rather Obi-wan was meditating,. Sirius was sitting cross-legged beside the Jedi Master, making faces at him. On one such occasion, Harry saw Obi-wan mouth something out of the corner of his mouth. Sirius' eyes widened, then closed.

Harry resisted the urge to smile or laugh out loud. Obi-wan so reminded him of Remus.

Oops. He'd touched on a forbidden subject. He'd found that if he didn't think about anything relating to the magic world and pretended the whole experience behind the veil was just a particularly vivid dream, he could function with some semblance of normality. If he thought about his old life, his old friends, he'd wonder, and he couldn't let himself do that.

"What does it do?" Harry asked. He was trying to mask his fierce curiosity and eagerness with aloof interest. Truth be told, just looking at the 'saber was making him jumpy. He felt like he needed to be _holding_ it, _using_ it. Though he managed to make his voice sound merely curious, his eyes glinted with interest and excitement as they took in every detail from the brightness of the blade to the deft grace with which Anakin held his 'saber.

Anakin noticed all this of course, but he also sensed it in a way that was a little disturbing. Most of him was Anakin, picking up Harry's child-like excitemen through the Force and with his skill at reading emotions, but a small part of him was Harry too. He could _feel_ what Harry was feeling. Only a small part of him, enough to tug at the corners of his lips, but still definitely there. He'd only ever felt something remotely similar with Obi-wan. He'd have to talk to him about it later…

_Obi-wan. 'Saber training. Right. _Anakin fell back into his mask of detachment, cooly saying "Things will go more smoothly if _I_ and _you_ listen, P-Potter." He'd almost said 'Padawan'. Perhaps he was channeling Obi-wan a bit too much.

Harry raised his eyebrows.

'Sorry," Anakin found himself saying, "Didn't mean to go all 'Jedi Master' on you. He offered a tentative smile and Harry smiled back, making a vague gesture with his hand. _Don't worry about it, _it said.

Loosening up a little, Anakin continued, "Before you can slice and dice galactic scum, you have to learn the rules."

"You're kidding me," Harry said. "There are _rules_ for slicing and dicing galactic scum?"

"'Fraid so, "Anakin replied. Then he laughed. "We-ell, they're not so much rules as they are guidelines."

What started as a discussion about the rules of engagement led into a list of prime targets for disabling an opponent (arms, legs, heart, etc.) which, in turn became a question and answer session about alien anatomy, which led to something else entirely.

Anakin was pleasantly surprised by how easy it was to talk to Harry. Only when he heard the distinctive sound of a light saber igniting and Sirius swearing did he realize that their first training session was already half-over and Harry had yet to touch a light saber.

Anakin jumped to his feet with enough speed to cause Harry to jump. Anakin noticed this with perhaps more satisfaction than was necessary. But his Jedi-speed was something he definitely something he still had over Harry, you know, for now. Anakin shook the twinge of bitterness he felt when he thought of how the Council was pushing Harry and Sirius' training.

"Whoa! Where's the fire?"

"It's time to start the practical element of your training." Anakin said. "And to do that, you need a lightsaber." Harry quickly got to his feet and followed Anakin down the aisle of stalls. On the wall, there was a keypad on which Anakin typed a quick code. A section of the wall shot open with a _whoosh_ revealing a ceiling-to-floor shelf filled with lightsabers. They varied greatly in sizes, the smallest of which were nearer the floor and the largest closer to the ceiling.

Harry went up on tip-toe, trying to grab the longest saber he could reach, but Anakin pulled him back down, offering him a toy of a lightsaber from the very bottom shelf. Harry arched an eyebrow looking from the saber to Anakin and back again. Anakin sighed, replaced the saber and offered Harry a slightly longer one. Harry took it, noting that it was still a great deal shorter than Anakin's.

They walked back to their stall, passing Sirius and Obi-wan on the way. Sirius had an unassembled light saber in front of him. It appeared that Obi-wan was trying to get him to put it back together.

Once in their stall, Anakin pointed out the button on the saber that would ignite the blade. "Don't expect too much, though. It's just a training saber. Not well balanced or anything."

Harry held the lightsaber carefully in both hands and pressed the button. A bright green blade sprang into life. Harry felt the thrumming power of the saber from his hand to his heart. The only feeling he could compare it to was holding a wand. But not _his _wand. More like holding Ron's. It still felt good. Natural. Right.

"I'm going to assume you have _some_ idea of how this works?" Anakin asked.

"Sure, "Harry said, with a confidence he didn't truly feel. "I try to hit you without getting hit."

"Exactly."

Anakin assumed his attack stance, and Harry fell into what he assumed was the defensive. He placed his right foot behind him to balance out Anakin's extended left and held his lightsaber angled across his body. Harry didn't know it, but Anakin was surprised at how close Harry'd come to proper form on his first attempt. Anakin had to look hard to find something to correct, but he did.

"Hold your lightsaber higher. Turn your defense into an offense. And move your foot up, distribute your weight evenly."

Harry made the adjustments, and Anakin was again surprised by how little instruction he seemed to need. Driven, as most human males are, by a need to be better than his peers, he tested Harry, lunging out with his saber. In one motion, he unclipped and ignited and stabbed forward. Fairly slowly by Jedi standards, but fast enough that Harry had to rely on pure reflex.

He deflected the blow. It was hard to say who was more surprised. Harry heard the sound of the lightsabers connection and felt the repercussions all the way up both arms.

Anakin, of course, wasn't going to actually hit Harry, he planned on letting the blade hover a few millimeters away from Harry's neck before withdrawing, but all the same, he was annoyed that Harry had managed to deflect him.

"That was…" _Okay. Passable. Beginners' luck. "a_ctually very good."

Harry grinned. "Thanks."

"Let's see you do it again." Anakin assumed his stance. Harry assumed his. The battle began.

Anakin attacked, still relatively slowly. First high, then low. To the right. To the left. Harry blocked him every time. His style was atrocious, but he got the job done.

Anakin picked up speed. Stabbing, feinting and slashing. Harry stayed right with him. He was breaking a sweat, and he had given up ground, but he wasn't losing control as Anakin expected. On Anakin's next jab, Harry parried and returned. At that point, Anakin decided things had gone on far too long. A small group of younglings had gathered to watch, their Masters looking on bemusedly.

As Anakin went faster, testing Harry's speed, he noticed the blocks were getting slower, sloppier. "Don't think. Feel. Use the Force!" Anakin yelled.

Harry tried to do what Anakin said. He actually felt something. Not a physical thing he could put a name to, but a nudge to turn his saber at a different angle or to swing right even though Anakin appeared to be attacking left. Before Harry could do more than test the waters, the fight ended. Or rather, Anakin ended it.

Finally, Anakin used the Force and pulled Harry's lightsaber to his left hand, deactivating it in midair. He savored the surprise on Harry's face. Then, more to give the onlookers a show than anything else, he lifted both lightsabers in the air slowly, menacingly.

As Anakin's lightsabers made its up-swing for the "death blow", Harry found himself thinking desperately, _"Expelliarmus!"_

At the last second, both lightsabers flew into Harry's hands.

Harry had shut his eyes and flung his arms up across his face in what would have been a futile attempt to protect himself. It took him a few seconds to realize, that not only had he not been sliced into three pieces, he was holding both lightsabers. Slowly, he opened his eyes.

Anakin, Obi-wan, Sirius and a handful of padawan-master teams were staring at him. A few younglings broke into awed applause. If they were looking for an explanation, they weren't going to get one from him. He was probably just as confused as they were.

What could have happened? The last thing he remembered before the lightsabers were inexplicably in his hands was thinking 'Expelliarmus', but that couldn't have done anything. Not only did he not say it aloud, his wand was stories above him, lying on a table.

Team by team, their audience disappeared. Anakin was sure the strangers' success would be all over the temple by nightfall. He clenched his teeth at the thought.

"How'd you do that?" Anakin asked, furious, but curious despite himself.

Although Harry himself didn't quite know the logistics, he replied, "Magic. I'm a wizard. Remember?"

It almost caused Anakin physical pain to ask, as self-reliant as he'd always tried to be, but he had to know. "Can you teach me?"

"Well, it's not really something you can teach. With magic, you either have it or you don't."

"How do you know if you 'have it'?"

'Harry was about to say, "You don't" when he remembered his wand sitting on his bedside table on an upperlevel. "Well, there's one way to find out."

* * *

**Author's Note: **I'm so sorry, it's been entirely too long. Review anyway? Please?

La Nanita

P.S. Was I totally off about the training room? It would be nice if someone could give me a hint if I'm off. A blue-print of the Jedi Temple would be even better, and Beta reader would be the best!


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: _The Fine Line_

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter or Star Wars because I am not J.K. Rowling or George Lucas. I am paid only in reviews and last time I checked those have no monetary value…

**Author's Note:** The wait this time around hasn't been too terrible, largely because of _lexophile42 _whose reviews made me want to get right back to work. Thanks a bunch!

* * *

Voldemort frowned. His circle of black-cloaked followers stiffened and shifted uncomfortably. The Dark Lord was always to be respected; when he was in a bad mood, he was to be respected and feared.

The room it seemed had been arranged with this fact in mind. It was large, luxuriously so with a high-vaulted ceiling and ebony-panelled walls. The Death Eaters knelt in a circle facing Voldemort, who was seated in a large, high-backed chair. A throne, some might say. For several tense moments, the leader stared down at the followers and the followers stared down at the floor.

Bravely, one of the followers, Death Eaters they were called, stepped forward and swept a low bow. A group of less-trained men might've gasped, but the Death Eaters were silent.

"My Lord," the follower said, "you are not pleased?" The question was a statement. There was a brief moment of silence then Voldemort gave himself over to a fit of high-pitched, manic laughter. Another ripple of discomfort passed through the circle. Their master had been given to fits of uncontrolled laughter increasingly often since the Boy's demise. With each outburst, the edge of hysteria grew ever sharper.

Voldemort continued cackling for nearly a minute, seemingly oblivious to the thirty or so men waiting, anxious and tense. Like a thunder storm on a summer day, the Dark Lord's demeanor abruptly changed. His face became a pale, blank mask, much like those his followers were wearing. His brows furrowed and he said in a low hiss, almost to himself, "No, Rookwood, I'm not pleased."

Rookwood shifted nervously, looking to his left and his right for support. There was none. The other Death Eaters turned their heads away from him. He was alone.

"We don't – I don't understand, my Lord. What so displeases you? What is it that you desire?"

The Dark Lord laughed again and the circle tensed, but it was just a short, dark chuckle. "Power," was the simple, predictable reply.

"My Lord, you have nothing but power! Hogwarts and the Ministry are in the palm of your hand!"

"You are stupid and ignorant. While there is any opposition, I cannot have absolute power."

"Opposition? There is no opposition. Without Potter, the rebel force will crumble. We will track them down and destroy them, it's only a matter of time."

"Be careful to never underestimate an enemy. Even the weakest of people can fight the bravest of heroes of they allowed hope."

"You speak of hope. Who _is_ this rebel 'hope'? Dumbledore? He has grown old and feeble, too weak to confront you. They have no hope. The Potter boy is dead! Will you not be satisfied until –".

"Crucio!" Voldemort struck out like a cobra with his wand. Rookwood's sentence became a scream of agony. His entire body jerked spasmodically. The unreal scream sustained for a long enough time that even the Death Eaters, most of whom had experienced that very curse, became uncomfortable.

When the Dark Lord finally lowered his wand, the scream cut-off, but the silence was broken by Rookwood's harsh panting breathing. He attempted to drag himself back into his position in the circle, but could not. He laid face down, silent.

The Dark Lord looked down on Rookwood. Distaste colored his expression, but nowhere was there a drop of pity. "No. I will not be satisfied."

Voldemort took on a distracted quality. His snake-like eyes were open, but either they weren't seeing anything, or they were looking far beyond his throne room. It was almost as if he were listening to something the Death Eaters couldn't hear.

He whispered something so low that no one heard. Then, quite suddenly he struck out again, yelling "Leave me!"

The circle of Death Eaters quickly obliged, standing up quickly, although they were careful not to be too quick. Rookwood, hearing his master's dismissal through his haze of pain, summoned all his remaining strength to crawl out of the room after his fellow Death Eaters. They left Voldemort still looking at something they couldn't see and still listening to something they couldn't hear.

* * *

Lucius Malfoy had known Lord Voldemort for many years and had been in his service for almost as long, so he felt the significance and weight of every word when he said, "Something has to be done. He's losing his mind."

There was a silence following this statement as Lucius Malfoy said aloud what all the Death Eaters had been thinking for months. Lucius surveyed the group, waiting for a response, positive or negative. He was in his own house, among people he'd known for decades, but any evidence of a meeting such as the one he'd called would be his own death warrant if the Dark Lord ever heard so much as a whisper.

"And what do you propose?" Macnair asked scathingly. "He's the Dark Lord. Anyone who defies him is killed."

"And why is that?" More silence. Lucius waited before answering his own question. "Don't you see? It's because of_ us_. _We_ are his assassins, _we_ do all the dirty work, _we_ have the power!"

Lucius again allowed silence to take over. His speech was only vocalizing what he knew they were all thinking. "He needs us – we are the only force that can bring him down.

* * *

He couldn't let go of the last time he'd seen him, charging through the veil with _that_ look on his face. It was the look he and Hermione had dubbed "the saving-people-face" in happier times. It was almost too much to think about the times he'd seen that face, but why not? As long as he was picking at scabs…

_First Year when he mounted a broom for the first time to retrieve Neville's remembrall, and again just before they plunged into the wet and dark on their way to the Sorcerer's Stone. _

_Second Year, when he found and entered the Chamber of Secrets to face the monster within and save his sister. _

_Third Year, when they'd vowed to save Buckbeak the hippogriff even if it meant braving the library._

_Fourth Year when Harry had pulled him and a total stranger out from the depths of the Lake._

_Fifth Year when he saw Sirius fall through the veil and – _

Now it really was too much. Ron took a deep, gasping breath, trying to anchor himself to the present. In the next moment, Hermione was hovering over him, her wild bushy brown hair framing a face ravaged with concern. He looked into her brown eyes and managed a genuine smile, even as tears welled in his eyes.

All Hermione had to ask was, "The dream again?" All Ron had to do was nod. This routine was becoming a nightly affair. He'd dream about that night in the Department of Mysteries. Events in his dream would unfold just as they did in reality.

He, Harry, Hermione, Ginny, Neville and Luna would find the prophecy, and they'd split up when the Death Eaters started chasing them down the aisles until they all ended up back in the huge room where the veil hung from an archway. Ron had taken to calling it "the observation room" if only in his mind. Partly because of the raised steps that formed seats to watch the veil and anything that might pass through it and partly because it was where he had observed ... Anyway, the events would play themselves out, as if he was watching a clip of film over and over again without a remote control. Some parts were in slow-motion, some parts were muted, but it was all there.

Just as the six of them had been cornered and Lucius Malfoy gave Harry an ultimatum – hand over the prophecy or watch me kill your friends – members of the Order of the Phoenix arrived and a battle began. Order Members versus Death Eaters. Both sides fought fiercely, the Death Eaters' only advantage was that they were fighting to kill. In the confusion, the prophecy, the weapon the Dark Lord had been plotting to steal for months was destroyed.

There was no reason for Harry to have gone through the veil, but Ron had had some time to think about it, and he reflected that the best candidate was Dumbledore being late. He'd seen him at the top of the raised stairs, light gleaming of his white robe and hair and beard and an overwhelming sense of relief flooded him. But then he turned to see Bellatrix Lestrange blast Sirius off balance and watch him fall through the veil. His heart fell. Sirius had been a bold and courageous fighter; it'd be a horrible loss. But then, he'd see Harry run after him. Ron knew that in the aftermath, Dumbledore gathered all the children up and sent them to safety. He knew that Sirius and Harry were the only two they'd lost that night. But his dreams would show him no more. The film would play in slow-motion and then fade to black.

Ron would wake up gasping, panting, and on some occasions, screaming. Hermione would rush to his side and beg him to take a potion for dreamless sleep, but Ron would not. Perhaps it was selfish, but Ron wanted to hold on to his friend. If the only way he could remember him was through his nightmares, so be it.

**Author's Note:** I was hoping to get back to what's happening on the Star Wars side of the veil, but I think I'll save it for the next chapter.

Please review, or something nasty will happen to our favorite Jedi(s?)!

La Nanita


	12. Chapter 12

Author's Note: I didn't realize I'd been sitting on this chapter for so long. Sorry! Here you go.

Disclaimer

: I do not own Harry Potter or Star Wars because I am not JK Rowling or George Lucas.

Chapter 12: Boundaries

The walk to the turbolifts was a quiet one for the simple reason that neither boy knew what to say. Anakin could picture the conversation now:

"So…you really can do magic, huh?"

"…Yeah."

"…Cool."

Usually Anakin would've been perfectly content to leave the silence alone, but out of nowhere, he was filled with a childish desire to poke and prod it.

"That was some trick back there," Anakin found himself saying to the opposite wall.

"Yeah," replied almost absentmindedly. "I guess so." If the nonchalant tone had sounded forced at all, it would've made Anakin mad, but Harry was being genuinely modest.

"You guess so?" Anakin teased. "You just disarmed me in front of half the padawans in the temple!"

Harry groaned. "That's all I need. More attention." One of the things Harry had enjoyed about the…erm change of scenery was not having people watch him like he was about to explode the way they had when they found out the Dark Lord was in his head. Now it seemed he was going to be thrust back into the spotlight. Again.

"I guess you hadn't noticed, but people have been watching you this whole time." They'd reached the elevator by this time. Harry looked up and saw most of the hallway looking back at him. Knights, padawans, and 'droids all looked sharply away. Harry sighed as the doors whoosed shut. "I guess I was just used to it." Anakin arched an eyebrow, so Harry explained. "I can't think of a way to say this that doesn't sound completely conceited but, I'm pretty popular where I come from. "I can't think of a way to say this without sounding conceited but, I'm pretty popular too."

Harry laughed and Anakin joined in. The two were more similar than they knew.

They were in front of their connected quarters. Anakin palmed it open. "We should probably upload your biometrics soon," he noted thoughtfully. Harry simply nodded, though he couldn't make heads or tails of Anakin's statement. He hoped it wasn't painful…

Once inside, Harry made for the door that connected their quarters and Anakin followed. He picked up his wand from where he'd left it on the bedside table. He held it for a moment, feeling he should say something first. He almost laughed at the vision of himself handing the wand to Anakin then snatching it back saying, "I guess not."

"Uhm, it'll feel a little…" Harry trailed off, trying to describe using words the excitement and 'wholeness' he felt when he first held his wand. "…warm and there'll probably be sparks or something you know...if you- "

"Right,"Anakin said. He tried to quash the excitement he felt building up inside, like a child who was about to be given a new toy. So what if he could do magic? He had the Force, right? What difference did it make if he could shoot sparks with a stick? But if Anakin was honest with himself, he'd realize that realizing how similar he and Harry were had set of a competitive streak that he hadn't felt this strongly since pod-racing on Tatooine.

He held out his right hand and Harry handed him the wand. It felt heavier than it looked and perhaps a bit warmer than it would be if it had been sitting in the room all day. One thing that had taken some getting used to was how cool Coruscant was, especially compared to the blazing heat of his desert home-planet.

Anakin looked down at the wand in his hand. It might have been his imagination creating something that wasn't there, but he thought the wand was growing warmer. He drew in a sharp breath as something not unlike an electric shock passed from the wand to his hand and down his arm.

Harry was also staring intently at the wand. After a few seconds, he said, " Well, it might be the wand. I mean, I went through like 30 before I found the right one and sometimes even if you do have it, it doesn't show up for a while and – "

Anakin clenched his jaw against the sudden rush of disappointment and nodded curtly. "Yeah. Sure."

He tossed the wand roughly back at Harry, who easily caught it out of the air instinctively. Anakin turned on his heel and made to exit when his comm. beeped. He stopped to answer. It was Obi-wan.

"Yeah?"

"Uh-huh."

"Okay, we'll be right there."

"What's up?" Harry asked.

Anakin turned his head enough to address Harry over his shoulder. "We've been summoned to the healer's ward," he relayed in a clipped tone. With that, he strode out of the room without looking back. Harry rushed to follow.

Obi-wan and Sirius were already being briefed by a med-droid when Anakin arrived followed by Harry.

"…two perfectly healthy male human beings. The only injuries they sustained were slight contusions, presumably from their fall. Their blood work did reveal some interesting information, however. Both midichlorian counts were abnormally high but the boy's was off the charts."

"What are midichlorians?" Harry asked at the same time as Anakin inquired, "What was it?" curious despite himself. The droid proceeded to say a number that Anakin couldn't process immediately. His thought process was something like: That's my midichlorian count. Wait. That's my midichlorian count. That's my midichlorian count! As he repeated the facts to himself over and over again, his expression morphed from one of slack-jawed shock to clench-jawed fury. The droid had continued to answer Harry's question, but all Anakin heard was a stifled buzz in the background. The number kept echoing around in his head, blocking out everything else.

Obi-wan nudged and he came back to himself a little, taking in his master's concerned expression and barely refraining from grinding his teeth. That couldn't be right. Couldn't be.

"That can't be right!" he interjected, cutting across the droid's explanation of biological symbionts. "I assure you, the results were interpreted correctly."

"Could you check again?"

"I did. Twice."

Anakin ran a hand through his hair and glared at nothing in particular. He took deep breaths through his nose and tried and failed to release his frustration and anger into the Force.

Obi-wan beckoned him into a corner and he was stared resolutely up at the ceiling, knowing he was about to be scolded like a child and hating it even though he probably deserved it. Obi-wan stopped when they were out of earshot saying, "Anakin," in that tone that the padawan despised. "Master." He responded to the ceiling.

"I'm just as…" Here Anakin graced him with a highly doubtful look. He didn't think Obi-wan could be "as anything" as he was right now. 'Surprised as you are." Obi-wan finished. "But your behavior was appalling and childish."

"I'm sorry, Master," Anakin replied with the monotone that comes from saying something over and over again. Obi-wan accepted this and turned to rejoin Harry and Sirius, but Anakin stopped him.

"Obi-wan?"

"Yes, Anakin?"

"What does this mean? Is he a prophecy child too?"

Obi-wan's expression softened. "Perhaps and perhaps not. No one can know these things for sure."

Just then, Obi-wan's comm. beeped. He looked down at it. "It's a summons from Master Yoda," Obi-wan said, sounding nearly as confused as Anakin felt. "A new mission?"

"Possibly."

Anakin followed Harry, Sirius and Obi-wan out of the healer's ward and to the council meeting room wondering how much more he could take in one day before he lost his mind.


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: **Don't own. Not making money.

**Chapter Thirteen:** _Lows_

Anakin bleakly pondered the limits of his sanity, allowing his feet to follow his Masters. Harry and Sirius flanked him on either side, so Anakin did his best to stare straight ahead. He could feel Harry's eyes on him, full of curiosity, bursting with questions after visiting the Healer's ward. Anakin grit his teeth. Thinking about midichlorians was pushing his limits. He cast around with his mind, searching for something else to focus his thoughts on. He settled on the mysterious summons and found again that he'd hit another limit. After all that had already happened to him in one day- being beaten by Harry in the training stalls, finding he could not use magic, and hearing that Harry had matched his previously unrivaled midichlorian count – thinking about anything more made his head hurt, accompanied by a twisting counterpoint in his gut. As it turned out, he could not escape the matter for long. Obi-wan came to an abrupt halt in front of a door that promptly slid open. The council room. They were there.

By now, Harry was starting to get used to the Temple, but he was again taken by surprise when he entered this new room. The room itself was rather humble by Temple standards, but the aura pulsating throughout caught him off guard. It felt to Harry like being in the Department of Mysteries at his hearing the previous summer. He could feel that important decisions had been made in this room. But there was also a stark contrast. In the courtroom he was ablaze with nervous anticipation. The tension in the air was almost a tangible thing, but here he felt distinctly at ease. The room had the exact opposite effect on Anakin. He was currently brooding on the first time he'd entered it.

Much like Harry, he had been on trial to see if he was worthy to stay in the place where he belonged, only his "crimes" were completely out of his control. "He's too old," they'd said. "Too full of anger and fear to begin the training." These words echoed briefly through Anakin's head, reflected back at him in the eyes of Mace Windu. Anakin noticed, with a twinge of relief and something akin to jealousy that most of the Masters had no eyes for him today. They were intent on Sirius and, of course, Harry.

The Masters were seated in their serene circle. It was an arrangement designed to exude power. Control. As always, it put Anakin on edge. Made him feel like a caged animal. Obi-wan stood half a pace in front of him, hands loosely clasped behind him, calm as ever.

The Masters began talking. Outer-Rim sieges, disgruntled spice miners. Anakin almost sighed in relief. A boring mission. That was what he needed. A break from Harry and the Temple and a few battles for his life would break the monotony nicely and hopefully take his mind off the ridiculous jealousy growing inside him. Nothing like a few days in hyperspace to put things in perspective.

Then he heard her name. "...Senator Amidala." _Padme! _And all of a sudden he was alert, listening to every word. There had been attempts on her life. The thought of Padme dying was enough to make Anakin feel ill. Worse, the culprit had not even been identified. Anakin swore to himself that he'd bring whoever was responsible to justice. Preferably the blade of his lightsaber. Something shocked him back to the present. His train of thought crashed into a brick wall at full-speed. The Strangers were coming! _What? No!_ He heard Master Windu say it, but could not process it.

Anakin finally looked up from his boots; his eyes flew to Mace. He realized with an eruption of fury that Windu did not look at Harry with any of the disgust and mistrust he'd shown Anakin. He seemed to be merely _curious_. The injustice fanned a fire inside Anakin, sending tongues of flame licking at his insides. He hadn't been trusted at the age of nine! They'd claimed he was too old, yet Harry and Sirius had been accepted without question!

He was getting angry when he knew he shouldn't. Already he could feel the weight of the Masters' wary gazes. He had become a thundercloud in their midst. Or perhaps a ticking bomb. To calm himself, he refocused on his mission: protect Padme. Just thinking of her had an immediate calming effect on Anakin. His assignment could not be any more perfect (although the company might be a bit better). This was a mission he would fully enjoy; he wanted nothing more that to love and protect Padme. Now it was his full-time job.

He wasn't aware that they'd been dismissed until Obi-wan nodded respectfully and turned to leave the room. He quickly followed suit, followed in turn by Harry and Sirius. He hadn't been paying attention like he should've. Nothing new. So he wasn't too embarrassed to ask Obi-wan where they were going. His answer shocked him. Again. Anakin wondered at how surprisingly resilient his sanity was today with how many times it had already been tested.

They were going to see Padme.

* * *

Every kind of book imaginable from huge, dusty leather-bound tomes to tiny hand-written leaflets lay half-opened and discarded across the expanse of the desk. It had the feel of a graveyard. Flipping listlessly through the mess were Ron and Hermione. Much like the books, they looked very much the worse for wear. Gone was the enthusiasm that had them flippling feverishly through books, sure that the answer to their problem was only one page away. All around them, things were caving in over their heads. They had it every kind of low imaginable. There had been deaths. There had been disappearances, but the most recent one was definitely the most disturbing. Neville was gone, but he'd left a note: _Don't try to find me._ Their hair was disheveled, their clothes were in disarray and both had prominent dark circles under their eyes. The effect was appropriate: they were the living dead.

At that moment however, Hermione showed a sign of life. "This is hopeless!" she cried and, in a fit of frustrated hysteria, she stood and threw the book she was reading across the Hogwarts library. It made an echoing thunk as it came to the end of its fall. The Ron from before the incident might've have made a comment about damaging school property, but this Ron merely looked up and met Hermione's eyes. "Does it matter if we have hope?" his haunted gaze seemed to say. But what Ron said was. "It's not. We've found out loads."

Hermione snorted, still with an edge of hysteria. "Oh yes, this is just a treasure trove of information!" She pulled a book at random and threw it back down in disgust. "We know the veil's a portal. But we have no idea where it opens! It could be a thousand places: in a desert, at the bottom of the ocean, underground or…" She trailed off. Both knew the end of her statement, though neither had yet said it aloud.

"I know it's hopeless, Hermione. But I can't give up. I keep picturing him charging into the veil with that look in his eye. You know the one." Ron stopped, trying to convey the energy and light that possessed Harry when someone, anyone was in danger and he was going to save them. He didn't have to. Hermione knew. "I just know that if our places were switched, if you or I fell through…Harry would never give up. He'd never stop trying. So I can't. I can't give up on him. I can't stop trying." Ron trailed off and looked away. Hermione pretended she didn't see him wipe at his eyes.

A new light shone from the depths of her exhausted eyes. "Ron, there's no point being here, reading these books." Ron looked up at her, eyes red. Intense. Hermione continued. "If we're going to learn anything, we're going to need some hands-on experience."

* * *

Lucius had handled many…delicate matters in his lifetime, but this was nothing like anything he'd ever done before. No one had ever attempted a rebellion the likes of the one he was staging. The Death Eaters would overthrow the Dark Lord. And he would lead the charge. Instinctively, he knew what needed to be done. They must be united. At least superficially. They must be reassured. They must act. Quickly. There could be no time for any of them to turn traitor, there could be no time for them to rethink the course of action and, most importantly, there could be no time for the Dark Lord to catch wind of their plotting. For a brief moment, Lucius balked at the plan, even though it was his own. No Slytherin would attempt such a thing. There were so many holes, so many variables. Too many. One had to be taken out of the equation. Immediately.

He had taken some time to organize his thoughts and allowed his fellow Death Eaters to do the same. He knew they would come to the same conclusion he had. They had all come too far and put too much on the line to go down with a Dark Lord twisted by paranoia.

"My fellows in service, my brothers in blood," he began. "The time has come – _our_ time has come. Remove your masks! We must come together in order to succeed. All of us."

With intentional slowness. Lucius removed his mask. He watched as others around him, warily did the same. Most of the unmasked Death Eaters did not phase him, but a few did. Even now, Lucius was surprised at how deep into the Ministry the Dark Lord had penetrated. He was clever. Clever to unite them, to keep their identities secret. But he was not clever enough. He had amassed a powerful group of men to do his bidding, but know they would take him down from the inside.

**Author's Note:** I am so sorry because of how delayed this chapter is. Parts of it were writing itself in my head, but it refused to come together. Add that to the fact that I was away from my computer for a month…Again, so, so sorry. Please review?

La Nanita

* * *


	14. Chapter 14

**Author's Note: **Wow. It's been way too long without an update, but **nxkris**'s polite nudge got me going on the chapter I'd been rolling around. (thanks!) So here it is. A little lengthy, and a lot of it is AotC recap. (You won't hurt my feelings if you skip to the end.)

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter or Star Wars, nor do I make any money pretending that I do.

* * *

**Chapter 14: **_Revelations_

For several hours after Voldemort released his servants, he remained seated on his throne, unmoving. The Dark Lord Voldemort felt…a disturbance. Something important had gone awry. Not according to plan. _His_ plan of course. It was an unnerving feeling, one of many that the Dark Lord had experienced lately. His visage took on a blank, distracted look as he searched within himself for the cause of the aberration. His expression grew progressively darker as his feeling defined itself. A gale force wind swept through his throne room, whipping his black robes about his face and threatening to peel off the floorboards. His dark red eyes sparked and glowed maniacally and a grotesque sneer split his face as an inner force told him what was and what would be.

*

After a too-short shuttle ride, Anakin found himself following Obi-wan's boots through 500 Republica to Padme's senatorial suite. He boarded a lift along with his Master, Harry, and of course Sirius. They were a pair, it seemed. One was never too far from the other. As the doors slid shut, Anakin had to resist a conscious urge to stop the doors with his hand, sprint out into the hall and postpone meeting Padme, at least until he caught his breath and stopped sweating. No more than a few minutes. Hours. Days. But the compulsion passed and the doors closed. Anakin gulped.

Obi-wan chuckled. "Anakin, you're sweating! Relax. Take a deep breath."

"I haven't seen her in ten years, Master." Anakin gritted out. He was too stressed to notice Obi-wan's smile falter. "So this Senator Ami…" Harry trailed off.

"Amidala," Anakin provided tersely. "Right. She's a bird?" Harry asked. "A what?"

"A woman," Harry clarified. "Yes. Is there a problem with that?" Anakin replied, more than happy to vent some of his nervous energy on Harry. Frustratingly, Harry kept his calm and only said, "Of course not. I was just curious." Anakin glared straight ahead, thinking angrily that Harry acted more like a Jedi than Anakin ever could, a thought which only further upset him. Then, the lift doors whooshed open and he was glaring at Jar-Jar Binks. His expression quickly softened in the Gungan's presence; it was hard to be angry around Jar-Jar. It was hard to keep a straight face at all.

Jar-Jar's deep blue, flowing formal robes were in stark contrast to his casual greeting. "Obi?! Ani! Meesa so smilin to see yousa!" Jar-Jar squealed. His eyes widened upon their stalks and his large, flat ears flapped as he enthusiastically pumped first Obi-wan's hand then Anakin's. Then he saw Harry and Sirius. "Whoosa deese be den?" Jar-Jar inquired. For a moment, Harry and Sirius stared back at Jar-Jar with comically similar expressions of wide-eyed, open-mouthed shock. Sirius was the first to collect himself. He stepped forward and shook Jar-Jar's hand clearing his throat before introducing himself and saying, "Pleased to meet you, Senator Amidala."

The Gungan's brow furrowed in confusion and his webbed hand paused mid-shake. There was moment of silence while Obi-wan, Anakin and Jar-Jar realized the misunderstanding. Then the three of them burst into gut-busting laughter. Jar-Jar attempted to explain the situation to Harry and Sirius between bursts of laugher. Obi-wan and Anakin gave into their respective giggle-fits, the Master bent almost double, tears running down his eyes, the padawan leaning against a wall to stay on his feet. Jar-Jar finally managed to say, "No, no, no. Meesa not da Senator."

"I am."

All the laughter cut out immediately. Senator Amidala's petite but commanding form occupied the hallway, flanked by her security leader, Captain Typho and a handmaiden, Dorme. She was dressed simply, but beautifully, in a high-collared blue gown and her brown hair was piled up in one of her signature headdresses. Her poised, powerful aura was tempered slightly by the small smile tugging at her lips. Obi-wan quickly composed himself, his smile remained firmly in place as he strode down the hall inclining his head to Typho and Dorme before warmly shaking Padme's hand. "It is a great pleasure to see you again, my lady," he said.

"It has been far too long Master Kenobi," she replied. Then, she looked over his shoulder and caught sight of Anakin. "Ani? Is that you? My goodness, you've grown."

Anakin's face paled, save for two twin splashes of color on his cheeks. He screamed at his feet to move forward, but it seemed an eternity before he stood before her. "So have you." Realizing how lame he sounded, he added. "Grown more beautiful, I mean." Then he groaned mentally. _Yeah, much better._

He was only slightly mollified by the smile she gave him, a feeling that was wiped away by her next words: "Ani, you'll always be that little boy I knew on Tatooine."

_Little boy?!_

Then Padme turned to face Harry and Sirius. "And who we have here?" she asked kindly. Harry and Sirius shook her hand and said their names. "Those are strange names," Padme said. "Where are they from?"

"Same place as us," said Sirius, "A little place called England." When Padme predictably showed no sign of recognition, Sirius tried, "Earth?" Nothing. "The Milky Way?"

Padme finally responded, "I'm sorry, I haven't heard of that system. Is it in the Republic? Outer Rim maybe?"

"Farther than that I think," Harry replied, half-smiling.

"You must have come a long way." Harry had to resist a laugh at that. _You have no idea,_ he thought. What brings you here?" she inquired.

"Well, we're, uhm…we're here to protect you," Harry said after a moment. Anakin swiftly cut in. "They're here to help _us_ protect you," he said, gesturing between himself and Obi-wan.

"Well, I'm still not convinced I need protecting," Padme said lightly, but your presence gives me peace of mind. Even so, it would be nice to know who is trying to kill me."

"We will find out, Padme. I promise you," Anakin said promptly, only to be undercut by his Master. They had a brief, muted argument over the extent of their orders. Anakin of the opinion that investigation was implied in their mandate and Obi-wan claiming they were only there for security and protection. Obi-wan won of course. Padme and Dorme retired to their quarters and Captain Typho outlined the current security measures. He was human, and fairly tall. His formidable, dark-skinned figure was completed by a futuristic eye-patch. His low, gravelly voice was solemn as he reported, "We have an officer stationed on every floor. The situation is more serious than the Senator believes."

Obi-wan nodded saying, "We will do what we can to help." Captain Typho left to make his rounds, and the four of them were left alone. Sirius was gazing out a plastisteel window. Speeders and air-taxis zoomed by forming layer upon layer of unbelievable traffic but he didn't seem to notice. Obi-wan was examining a bank of security monitors. Harry engaged Anakin in conversation. "So, that's the Senator, eh?"

"Yes." Anakin responded dreamily, still staring at the door she'd disappeared behind.

"She's not like any politicians I've met," Harry said, thinking distastefully of Cornelius Fudge and Dolores Umbridge, the greedy incompetent Minister of Magic and his sadistic Under-secretary.

"I bet. She's really something else," Anakin said, coming back to his senses slightly."

Harry laughed and elbowed Anakin in the side jokingly. "Is there a Mr. Amidala?"

"Oh yeah," Anakin replied. "She's with someone; tough guy. I wouldn't mess with him." _Yes, she's with someone, _he thought. _Me._

"Oh. Too bad," Harry said. Correctly guessing that the conversation was over, he crossed the room to join Sirius at the window.

"Have you given any more thought to how we're getting back home?" Sirius asked without looking away from the window.

Harry studied his godfather's face warily. There were pronounced dark circles under Sirius' eyes and he looked older than ever. "Not particularly," Harry replied. "Have you?"

A ghost of a smile flitted across Sirius' face. "A little."

Worried, Harry asked Sirius what he was thinking about.

Sirius responded by saying, "The senator had never heard of Earth."

"And?"

"Where do you think we are? How did we get here? What are we doing here?"

Harry was taken aback. "Those are some big questions, Sirius." His godfather grimaced bitterly and turned back to the window. "It seems like we're going to have a lot of time to figure them out though."

"At least, you will," Sirius murmured to himself.

"What?" Harry asked, though he had a dark suspicion.

"I just have this feeling," Sirius said, addressing the Coruscant traffic, "that I'm not going to be here for long."

"What, like going home?" Harry didn't know how that thought made him feel. His ambiguity worried him.

"Yeah," Sirius replied breathily. "Something a lot like that."

* * *

**Author's Note:** So...whaddaya think? The Review Button calls!!!


End file.
